MY COLD HEARTED SECRETARY
by Astagalaxy
Summary: Ku rasa kau perlu berkenalan dengan Sekretaris Huang - KRISTAO! GS!
1. 01 Kris

**MY COLD HEARTED SECRETARY**

Based on Whats Wrong With Secretary Kim

**AstagaKriswu**

Lengan kananku kebas, tubuhku rasanya kaku tapi disisi lain aku merasa sangat rileks.

Tenggorokanku kering. Aku butuh minum, tapi aku tidak bisa bergerak banyak sekarang atau sebuah high heels akan menancap di dahiku.

Dibawah sinar temaram lampu tidur, aku bisa melihat jam masih menunjukkan pukul dua dinihari. Setidaknya masih ada sekitar tiga atau empat jam lagi sebelum bom waktu yang berada disampingku untuk meledak.

Tapi jika selama itu, alih-alih bom itu sepertinya kendali diriku lah yang lebih dulu lepas.

Bagaimana tidak, saat nyatanya ada rasa hangat yang menekan sepanjang tubuh bagian kananku, aku bisa melihatnya dari jarak ini, matanya terpejam, nafasnya teratur dan bibir kucingnya sedikit terbuka.

Tunggu-tunggu! Sial. Aku hampir tersedak ludahku sendiri saat dia menggeliat semakin merapatkan tubuhnya padaku. Tenang Kris, tenang..

Alihkan pikiran ke hal lain, awan itu biru, malam itu gelap, matahari itu panas, air itu segar, dan Sekretaris Huang itu sexy. Holly Shitt!

Semakin aku mencoba untuk memikirkan hal lain semakin tidak bisa aku mengenyahkan nya dari otak ku.

Keadaannya kacau, kami berakhir disini, di sebuah kamar. Dan telanjang.

Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Jika memikirkan itu, aku harus kembali ke beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ya, atur saja. Selama itu terlihat berkelas."

Aku berdiri di depan cermin, menata rambut sambil berbicara pada seseorang di seberang line.

"Si Oh itu mempunyai barang yang lumayan bagus, Park."

Atensiku teralih saat seorang wanita menempelkan sebuah dasi berwarna hijau gelap di dadaku, dia terlihat menilai saat melihat kearah kaca kemudian berjalan menjauhiku.

"Kita bahas lagi nanti di sana." Setelah aku mematikan sambungan telefon, wanita tadi berjalan kearahku lagi, kali ini dengan dasi lain berwarna merah.

Aku melihat lurus ke depan saat wanita itu mengancingkan kemeja ku lalu memasangkan dasi yang dibawanya tadi dengan cekatan. "Ini akan memperlihatkan kesan pintar, sempurna untuk Anda, Sir."

Aku menghadap cermin, mengamati bagaimana hasil kerja wanita itu, dan seperti biasa. Bagus.

Aku mengamati bagaimana keadaan wajahku pagi ini. Mengambil beberapa waktu waktu untuk mengagumi kesempurnaan ku. Aku bisa melihat dari cermin di depanku saat wanita tadi berjalan menjauh, lalu mendekat kearahku lagi dengan jas biru dongker di tangannya. Aku tidak perduli jika wanita itu harus menunggu. Toh dia tidak akan berani protes.

Aku merentangkan lengan kananku, memberi gestur perintah agar dia bergegas mengenakan jas itu untukku. Dan terakhir, ini akan kulakukan sendiri. Mengaitkan satu dari dua kancing jas itu.

"Sekretaris Huang, bagaimana menurutmu cuaca hari ini?" Tanyaku sembari berbalik menghadap wanita yang berdiri di belakangku.

"Bagus, Sir. Tapi tidak lebih cerah dari pesona Anda." Sekali lagi, kali ini sudut bibirku terangkat lebih tinggi.

Wanita itu menjawab apapun yang kutanyakan dengan jawaban sempurna dan senyum lugas yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

**Tbc BosQue.**


	2. 02 Kris

**MY COLD HEARTED SECRETARY**

**K r i s t a o**

**AstagaKriswu**

\--x--

"Kita sudah sampai, Sir." Kalimat itu terdengar bersamaan dengan dibukanya pintu mobil di samping kanan ku oleh seorang pria berseragam gelap.

Wanita yang mengemudikan mobil ku keluar lebih dulu kemudian berdiri menunggu, saat itulah aku keluar.

Beberapa orang berseragam yang berjajar di depan hotel maupun yang berdiri di sepanjang lobi menundukkan kepala memberi hormat saat aku melewati mereka. Mereka menunduk dan aku akan menggaji mereka. Sudah jelas apa posisiku sekarang?

"Siapa?" Tanyaku pada wanita yang berjalan cepat mengikuti langkahku saat aku mendengar dering dari ponsel yang dibawanya. "Dari Nona Kuning Muda, Sir."

Wanita itu memencet tombol angka paling atas di lift saat kami sudah di dalam kotak besi itu, "Katakan padanya aku tidak bisa menemuinya malam ini." Perintahku diangguki ringkas olehnya.

"Halo Miss-" Sekretaris Huang menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya sesaat setelah dia menjawab panggilan telepon itu, menunggu beberapa detik sebelum memasang senyum lugasnya lagi untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Aku tau dengan jelas seseorang di seberang line baru saja menyemburkan pertanyaan bernada tinggi padanya.

"Maaf Miss, Mr. Wu memiliki jadwal yang harus dikerjakan malam ini," Aku berjalan melewatinya saat pintu lift terbuka, Sekretaris Huang mengikuti ku masih dengan ponsel di telinganya. "All right, akan saya sampaikan." Tepat setelah mematikan sambungan teleponnya, Sekretaris Huang membukakan pintu ruang kerjaku.

"Kris!" Tepat saat ujung sepatu ku menjejaki ruang kerjaku, sebuah suara berat bertonasi terlalu ceria melafalkan namaku. Aku mengabaikan pria yang memakai setelan berwarna biru terang itu dan memilih berjalan ke balik meja.

"Jadwal hari ini, Sekretaris Huang." Sebuah dokumen disodorkan oleh pria tadi dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Pukul dua siang rapat di ruangan A untuk membahas event peresmian hotel di Jeju, Sir."

Mataku masih mengamati beberapa lembar file yang diserahkan oleh pria tadi. "Hn. Kita pakai ini, atur pertemuan dengan mereka, Richard." Aku selesai dengan dokumen properti itu.

"Kris, kau akan datang di party yang diadakan Suho kan?" Mendengar pertanyaan Richard, aku menggerakkan dua jari kananku kearah pintu. Hanya dengan gestur itu Sekretaris Huang mengangguk dan memohon undur diri untuk kembali ke ruangannya sendiri.

"Tentu saja, ya. Karena seperti biasa, istrinya mempunyai teman-teman model yang akan memenuhi pesta itu." Mau tidak mau sudut bibir kananku terangkat beberapa derajat saat menjawabnya.

"Ya, termasuk model dengan kulit seeksotis karamel itu, Jennifer!" Richard menambahkan dengan nada antusias yang memang tidak berniat untuk ditekan nya.

Aku menyandarkan punggung ku di kursi kerjaku. Ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan.

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga berkarpet merah dengan tangan Sekretaris Huang yang melingkar di lengan kiri ku.

"Wanita bergaun merah di arah jam dua." Setelah mendengar kalimatku, Sekretaris Huang mulai mengamati, "Hitam. Terlihat santai tapi tidak akan segan untuk menyebarkan skandal, Sir." Aku menarik nafas dari sela bibir ku setelah mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau-"

"Sebaiknya kita menemui Mr. Kim sebelum meneruskan perburuan Anda malam ini, Sir." Dia memotong kalimat ku, masih dengan suara monoton dan senyuman yang selalu ada di bibirnya. Sekretaris Huang memandang ku, terlihat menekankan apa yang baru saja diusulkannya lewat matanya. Kurasa dia benar.

"Maaf, sebentar," Tiba-tiba dia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku setelah aku menganggukinya. Mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas tangan yang dibawanya, itu tisu. Dan kemudian dia mengusap entah apa di wajahnya, aku tidak bisa melihat karena dia berbalik membelakangi ku.

"Joon. Selamat untuk ulang tahun pernikahanmu yang ke- " aku memiringkan kepalaku untuk mengingatnya, tanganku masih berjabatan dengan pemilik pesta malam ini, "Benar, lima." Imbuh ku setelah mendengar bisikan Sekretaris Huang dari samping kiriku.

"Hh- kau selalu melupakannya, Wu. Tapi terimakasih." Namanya Kim Joonmyeon. Seorang pria tiga puluh tahun yang tidak lebih tinggi dari istrinya. Selalu menekan kan semua orang untuk memanggilnya Suho, karena dia merasa dirinya seperti malaikat. Terserah. Aku akan tetap memanggilnya Kim Short Joonmyeon.

"Dan Miss. Huang, selalu sempurna bahkan setelah lima kali kita bertemu di pesta yang sama." Biarkan Joonmyeon yang berbasa-basi dengan Sekretaris Huang, aku akan meneruskan sesuatu yang sempat tertunda.

Kali ini aku berdiri mengamati seluruh ruangan itu dengan gelas berisi cairan merah di tanganku, sudah cukup berbasa-basi dengan orang-orang yang kebetulan menyapa ku.

"Arah jam tiga, bergaun hitam." Sekretaris Huang mulai mengamati. Dia mempunyai mata ajaib yang bisa mendeskripsikan seseorang lewat warna. Kurasa kemampuan itu karena warna hitam di bawah matanya, itu bukan sejenis kantung mata. Hanya warna hitam samar. Yang sesekali mengingatkanku pada hewan berbulu hitam putih dari negara tirai bambu.

Sekretaris Huang bisa menilai dengan tepat para wanita yang akan menghabiskan malam denganku, apakah mereka aman atau sebaliknya.

Maksud aman disini adalah, apakah wanita itu akan berpotensi menimbulkan masalah atau tidak setelah menghabiskan satu malam dengan orang sempurna sepertiku.

Pembagian kelompok wanita menurut Sekretaris Huang terdiri atas hitam, kuning, merah muda, merah, dan hijau.

Hitam untuk para wanita yang akan menimbulkan masalah, harus dihindari. Kuning untuk tipe wanita yang hanya akan merengek beberapa waktu untuk kembali bertemu tanpa menyebabkan masalah lain. Merah muda untuk gadis yang masih terlalu polos, ini harus dihindari untuk menjauhi resiko berurusan dengan yang namanya terbawa perasaan.

Warna merah untuk wanita dewasa yang sudah mempunyai banyak pengalaman, ini yang menjadi favorit ku. Para wanita yang dinilai Sekretaris Huang di warna merah selalu bisa membuatku puas.

Dan yang terakhir adalah hijau, untuk wanita yang biasa. Dia akan menganggap satu malam denganku bukan sesuatu yang harus dipermasalahkan, biasanya ini para wanita karir.

"Merah, Sir." Sekretaris Huang akhirnya bersuara, entah kenapa dia mengambil waktu lebih lama malam ini untuk mengamati wanita itu, "Are you ok?" Aku harus bertanya padanya saat dia berbalik membelakangi ku lagi setelah mengucapkan maaf.

"Everyting's alright, Sir. Anda bisa menyapa nya." Jawabnya setelah menghadap ke arahku lagi, kali ini suaranya sedikit serak. Tapi senyum profesional masih terpatri di bibirnya.

"Oke." Kalimatnya mengingatkanku lagi untuk segera menyapa wanita yang akan menjadi buruan ku malam ini.

"Kau bisa pulang lebih awal malam ini,"

**Tbc bosQue**


	3. 03 Kris

**MY COLD HEARTED SECRETARY**

**K r i s t a o**

**AstagaKriswu**

"Sedikit berawan, Sir. Tapi Anda tetap bersinar cerah." Begitulah jawaban Sekretaris Huang setelah aku menanyakan cuaca pagi ini.

"Wanita semalam luar biasa, kau memang tidak pernah salah menilai." Sebenarnya aku tidak pernah membahas hal itu dengannya, tapi sesekali memberi pujian atas pekerjaannya tidak masalah.

Sekretaris Huang tidak menjawab. Sepersekian detik senyuman di bibirnya memudar, tapi kemudian terbit dan menghiasi wajahnya lagi. "Sir, saya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu," Aku mendengar nada lain di kalimatnya.

Cukup untuk membuat tanganku berhenti di udara saat aku sedang menata rambut. Kami saling bertatapan lewat cermin beberapa saat.

Ku rasa aku tau apa yang akan dia sampaikan. Tonasi yang dia gunakan terasa familiar bagiku. Mengingatkanku pada para wanita yang ada di golongan warna kuning.

"Tidak bisa, kita sama-sama tau jika itu tidak bisa ku lakukan Sekretaris Huang." Satu garis tercipta diantara kedua alisnya, dia pasti terluka karena kata-kataku. Tapi aku harus menegaskan jika tidak boleh ada hubungan romantis dengan karyawan. Tidak terkecuali dengannya.

Ini salahku karena sebelumnya tidak menekan lebih jelas bahwa tidak boleh ada hubungan selain profesionalitas diantara kami. Alasannya karena selama ini dia terlihat sangat lurus dalam pekerjaannya, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sikap yang terkesan ingin menjadi kekasih bos.

Tapi apa boleh buat, aura ku memang kuat tidak terbantahkan. Cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan jatuh dalam pesona ku, ya kan?

"Tapi Sir-"

"Shh.. tapi jika itu mau mu," Aku maju selangkah, menempelkan jari telunjuk ku di bibirnya, "Aku bisa mengaturnya, hanya jika kau berjanji akan merahasiakan hal ini, hm?" Dia terkejut, itu sudah pasti.

"Izinkan saya menyelesaikan kalimat saya, Sir." Dia berkata setelah menurunkan jariku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Saya ingin menyampaikan jika saya akan resign."

Tunggu, apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Apa ?!" Crap! Kenapa aku berteriak di depan hidungnya?! "Maksudku, apa alasan mu?"

"Itu rahasia, Sir." Dia menjawab dengan nada final. Mencegah ku untuk bertanya lebih banyak.

\--

Aku mengusap dagu ku saat berjalan melewati jembatan kayu, para detektif melakukan ini, jadi mungkin aku juga akan mendapat titik terang mengenai alasan Sekretaris Huang.

Dan benar saja, sebuah opsi melintas di depan kepalaku dengan sangat berkilauan.

"Aku akan menaikkan gaji mu dua kali lipat, apa kau senang sekarang?" Aku berbalik untuk menatapnya yang berjalan di belakang ku.

Sekretaris Huang menghentikan gerakan jarinya diatas layar benda elektronik di tangannya. "Tidak, Sir. Saya akan tetap berhenti." Dia tersenyum setelah jawabannya.

Belum cukup rupanya.

"Aku akan-"

"Kris!"

Aku harus menerima saat kalimat ku terpotong oleh panggilan itu, aku berbalik dan menyunggingkan senyum untuk wanita di depan sana.

"Mom, kau terlihat sangat bersinar pagi ini," Ku percepat jalan ku melewati jembatan kayu yang berada di depan mansion keluargaku kemudian memberi pelukan hangat di pagi hari untuk wanita yang baru saja ku puji.

"You look oshem too, my Dragon.." kalimat yang terlalu sering ku dengar.

"Cepat masuk. Daddy mu sudah menunggu. Sementara itu biarkan aku berbincang sambil meminum teh dengan Sekretaris Huang." Kulihat Sekretaris Huang yang menyapa ibuku, mereka memang sudah saling mengenal walaupun tidak akrab.

Ku tatap pria paruh baya di depanku, dia masih diam sedari tadi padahal aku melihat ibu sudah menyesap teh nya dua kali. Sekretaris Huang dan ibuku duduk di ruang tamu yang berada di depan sana. Tapi aku bisa melihat mereka karena hanya ada dinding kaca sebagai pemisah.

"Dad, kita akan bicara atau berlomba untuk diam sepanjang hari ini?" Tepat setelah kalimat ku, sebuah remot tv mendarat di kepalaku.

Darn!

"Kau tidak tau di untung. Berhentilah bermain-main dengan para wanita itu Wu." Dan kalimat itulah yang menjadi sapaan pembuka nya.

Ini akan memakan waktu yang lama, anggap saja aku mendengar kata-kata mutiara ayahku sekarang.

Gerakan ibu yang memegang tangan Sekretaris Huang di seberang sana menarik atensi ku, aku sudah hafal dengan obrolan mereka.

Sekretaris Huang terlihat canggung lalu mengusap pelipisnya setelah ibu melepaskan tangannya, sementara ibu masih tertawa bahagia.

"Kenapa kau tidak menikah dengannya saja?" Aku memundurkan kepalaku saat kudengar suara itu terlalu dekat. Kulihat ayah sudah mencondongkan badannya kearah ku dan sertamerta memaku pandangan pada dua wanita itu.

"Itu tidak mungkin Dad." Ku rasa mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk menimang bayi dariku.

"Ibuku berusaha menjodohkan mu denganku lagi?"

Dari kursi belakang aku melihat mata Sekretaris Huang dari kaca di dalam mobil, "Ya, Sir. Tapi Anda tidak perlu khawatir, saya bisa mengatasinya." Dia melihat sekilas sebelum memfokuskan pandangan ke depan lagi karena dia sedang mengemudi.

"Hn. Mengenai resign mu, kau tau kan kalau kau tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja?" Sekali lagi pandangan kami bertemu di kaca, lalu dia mengangguk ringkas.

"Saya akan berhenti setelah memastikan Anda mendapat sekretaris baru, Sir." Ck. Dia sudah benar-benar memutuskan untuk berhenti rupanya.

Ini saatnya makan siang, tapi Sekretaris Huang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan di mejanya. Bola mata di balik kacamata yang dikenakannya bergerak cepat selaras dengan kecepatannya membaca file-file itu. Sejak kapan dia menggunakan kacamata?

"Apa itu?"

Mendengar pertanyaanku, dia sigap berdiri. "Ini profil beberapa kandidat sekretaris baru untuk Anda, Sir." Jawabannya membuatku berdecak.

"Tidak bisakah kau tetap bekerja saja?" Akhirnya aku menyuarakan isi kepalaku, aku terganggu dengan keputusannya. Dia pekerja paling berkompeten disini, selama tujuh tahun. Tadinya dia masih hijau. Tapi kini dia profesional. Jika mencari orang baru, akan membutuhkan banyak sekali waktu untuk melatihnya.

Yang paling penting adalah, aku tidak ingin kehilangan penglihatan ajaib nya.

"My apologize, saya tidak bisa, Sir."

Aku kehabisan kalimat untuk menahannya sekarang. "Kenapa dengan mata mu?" Dia tergesa melepas kacamatanya, tersenyum kikuk. Sepertinya dia tidak sadar masih mengenakannya saat berbicara padaku.

"Bukan apa-apa, Sir. Saya hanya kurang istirahat." Oh.. jadi ini masalahnya.

Aku menduduki meja nya, sementara dia masih berdiri di seberang. "Mulai sekarang aku membebaskan mu dari kerja lembur," Sekretaris Huang masih belum bereaksi.

"Dan juga, kau tidak perlu datang pagi-pagi buta ke rumahku. Kau bisa langsung menungguku disini." Dia terlihat berfikir, menimbang.

"All right, Sir."

Bagus!

"Jadi, kau akan tetap bekerja?" Aku tidak bisa menahan sudut bibirku untuk terangkat.

"Tidak."

Wtf!

**Tbc bosQue..**

_Gimana karakter Kris disini? Udah tengil belum? Udah narsis maksimal belum?_

_Tao P.O.V nya menyusul._

_Kritik saran sangat diterima ya,_

_Jan lupa l.o.v.e and follow.._


	4. 04 Kris

**MY COLD HEARTED SECRETARY**

**Kristao**

**AstagaKriswu**

Pagi yang buruk di hari rabu. Beberapa dasi tercecer di bawah kakiku, memilih salah satu diantara mereka ternyata bukan perkara mudah.

Setelah menjatuhkan pilihan pada dasi berwarna gelap, rintangan berat menghalangi ku lagi. Aku kesulitan membuat simpulnya. Sekretaris Huang bisa melakukan ini dengan begitu cepat. Tapi yang ku dapat setelah mencobanya adalah bentuk simpul tali kresek.

Persetan dengan kain kecil tidak berguna itu.

Saat melewati lobi hotel, aku melihat Sekretaris Huang disamping meja resepsionis. Menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat lalu terlihat memperhatikan kerah ku yang kosong.

Tapi dia tetap diam, sama sekali tidak membahas tentang keabsenan sepotong kain dari setelan kerjaku pagi ini.

"Hari ini kita akan mewawancarai calon sekretaris baru Anda, Sir." Kalimatnya setelah memasuki ruang kerjaku membuat mood ku hilang.

"Terserah, atur saja semaumu." Aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan nya.

Aku memilih berjalan ke sebuah rak di sudut ruangan, mengambil sebotol minuman segar dari sana untuk otak panas ku.

Tepat sebelum gelas berisi minuman itu menempel di bibirku sebuah tangan meraihnya. "Tidak ada minuman beralkohol di pagi hari, Sir."

Kalimatnya lagi-lagi monoton, dan senyuman di bibirnya tidak pernah berubah. Dia berbalik, mengembalikan botol itu ke tempatnya semula sebelum melihat kearah ku lagi. Dia berjalan mendekat sambil mengamati ku terang-terangan.

Apa dia berubah pikiran sekarang? Mulai tertarik menjadi kekasih bos mungkin?

Aku melihat wajahnya menyeluruh sekarang setelah tujuh tahun menatapnya sambil lalu. Dia memiliki kulit kuning langsat, hidungnya kecil tapi tinggi, bibirnya berlekuk unik seperti bibir kucing dan secerah persik segar.

Dia mulai berjinjit, aku masih memperhatikannya. Di dalam pikiranku aku bertepuk tangan untuk diriku sendiri. Siapa bilang ada seorang wanita yang luput dari pesona ku? Tentu saja tidak ada. Bahkan wanita selurus Sekretaris Huang.

"Akh shh!"

Itu bukan desahan Sekretaris Huang.

Crap!

Itu desisan ku setelah dia menekan telunjuknya di dahi ku. Kenapa rasanya sakit ?!

"Anda berjerawat, Sir,"

"Saya akan memanggilkan dokter ahli kecantikan untuk Anda." Dia bersiap mengambil ponselnya saat aku menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku tidak perlu itu. Ck."

\--

Wanita itu duduk dengan kikuk di depanku dan Sekretaris Huang.

"Jadi, Miss. Anne Valerie, apa yang kau ketahui tentang dasar peraturan perhotelan?"

Sekretaris Huang membuka sesi wawancaranya, dia bertanya masih dengan senyuman profesional di bibirnya sementara aku masih diam. Menatap wanita muda di depanku dan sebisa mungkin mengintimidasi nya. Aku memelototi nya, apa lagi?

Dengan begitu kemungkinan besar dia akan ketakutan dan mundur dari pekerjaan yang coba diraih nya.

Aku menyeringai dengan lebar di dalam otak ku, wanita itu mulai duduk dengan tidak nyaman dan meremas tangannya.

Sesekali melihat kearah Sekretaris Huang kemudian menatapku, seolah meminta bantuan akan kondisinya.

Dia tidak akan tahan.

Satu hari berlalu, di menit awal jam malam hari ini aku berakhir duduk di atas single sofa di sebuah living room.

Suara kecapan sedikit banyak menggangu ku untuk tetap berfikir. "Menurutmu apa alasan yang mendorong Sekretaris Huang resign?"

Richard menghentikan cecapan nya. Menyeka warna putih yang menempel di sudut bibirnya, "Bisakah kau hentikan kebiasaan aneh mu memakan susu bubuk?" Tanyaku tanpa bisa menahan tonasi aneh yang mengiringinya.

"Ku rasa dia mendapat tawaran kerja di tempat lain dengan gaji lebih tinggi." Richard menjawab, itu untuk pertanyaan pertama. Dan dia tentu tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan kedua ku karena itu termasuk pertanyaan retoris, jawabannya sudah pasti tidak.

"Omong kosong. Pasti bukan itu." Alis kanan Richard berkedut, mewakili kalimat perdebatan yang ada di pikirannya.

"Ya, itu tidak mungkin. Dia mendapatkan gaji fantastis. Tidak ada nominal gaji sekretaris yang lebih tinggi daripada menjadi sekretaris ku."

Richard tidak bersuara kali ini, terlihat berfikir sambil menyendok susu bubuk rasa vanila di pangkuan nya.

"Ku perhatikan Sekretaris Huang memiliki sentuhan fashion yang tinggi, ini London, brother. Mungkin menambahkan beberapa nominal lagi akan membuat nya senang."

Si bodoh ini, ck.

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Menawarinya dua kali lipat tanpa ragu." Sahut ku, kenapa aku datang ke rumah idiot ini untuk meminta saran tadi. Seharusnya aku tau hasilnya pasti nol besar.

Ide itu sudah terlintas di kepalaku saat menghadiri panggilan sidang rutin di mansion Wu kemarin. Aku tau Sekretaris Huang menggemari barang-barang branded. Di lihat dari penampilan modis nya setiap hari.

Tapi dia dewasa, dengan barang-barang itu dia tidak jatuh ke dalam kesan glamor. Sekretaris Huang itu elegan.

Pendapat itu tiba-tiba terbang di kepalaku.

"... baik padanya."

Apa?

Saat pikiranku kembali aku hanya mendengar potongan kalimat Richard, apa yang baru saja dia katakan? Tidak mungkin aku membuang waktu untuk melamun membayangkan figur Sekretaris Huang.

Garis diantara kedua alis Richard semakin dalam, dia mengernyit. Terganggu dengan ketidakfokusan ku.

"Kau tidur tidak sih tadi malam?" Dan kenapa pertanyaan yang diajukan Richard jadi melenceng dari topik pembahasan begitu?

"Tentu saja aku-"

"Tidak tidur." Dia memotong kalimat ku dengan hujan susu bubuk dari mulutnya mengiringi kalimatnya. Aku tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mengernyit jijik.

"Kau tidak tidur sepanjang malam karena memikirkan alasan Sekretaris Huang memutuskan resign. Itu sebabnya makhluk merah lucu di dahimu muncul. Silahkan mendebat." Setelah menelan apa yang ada dimulut nya, Richard bersuara.

Aku di bungkam dengan itu. Sialan dia.

Kecakapan Richard sangat berguna, setidaknya itu membuatnya menempati posisi menejer di hotel. Mengintruksi kesana kesini, menyampaikan ragam fasilitas pada tamu-tamu dengan fasih.

Sayangnya itu menjadi sangat menjengkelkan di depanku. Contohnya saat ini.

"Sekretaris Huang itu perempuan," Setelah kami sama-sama terdiam beberapa waktu akhirnya dia menyuarakan sebuah kalimat. Aku memutuskan untuk menamai nya 'kalimat bodoh'.

"Benar. Aku akan menyebutmu idiot jika mengatakan dia laki-laki." Aku menekan lidahku ke pipi bagian dalam ku, menahan umpatan di ujung lidah yang hampir ku tembakkan ke kepalanya.

"Aku belum selesai," Akhirnya Richard meletakkan kaleng susu nya di atas meja.

"Berapa lama waktu yang sudah dia habiskan untuk menjadi budak mu? Dia tentu kekurangan hal-hal romantis di hari-harinya. Dia wanita, dan dia kekurangan cinta, brother."

Jari ku mengetuk pegangan sofa. Aku memutuskan untuk tetap diam, karena yang dikatakan Richard itu masuk akal.

Mengabaikan fakta betapa lugas nya Sekretaris Huang yang selalu profesional, dia tetap wanita.

Selama ini dia tidak pernah sekalipun meminta izin untuk menjawab telepon secara pribadi yang memungkinan itu adalah panggilan dari pacarnya. Bahkan di saat istirahat makan siangnya Sekretaris Huang masih bertahan di balik mejanya.

"Berikan itu padanya, sesuatu yang akan membuatnya bertahan. Sedikit perhatian dari mu, kau kan pria. Dia pasti akan senang." Imbuh Richard, menyelesaikan apa yang menjadi ide nya.

"Bagaimana kalau dia terbawa perasaan?"

Itu bisa terjadi kan? Dia wanita, dan aku pria dewasa yang sempurna. Bagaimana mungkin jika aku memberinya perhatian dan dia tetap tahan?

"Brother, jika kau lupa, kita sedang membicarakan Sekretaris Huang. Wanita yang sudah bekerja denganmu selama tujuh tahun dan tetap profesional."

Richard benar. Dia bukan wanita kebanyakan, dia adalah...

Sekretaris Huang.

**Tbc bosQue**


	5. 05 Tao

**MY COLD HEARTED SECRETARY**

**Kristao**

**AstagaKriswu**

Kamis pagi ku awali dengan senyuman, hal yang sangat sulit ku lakukan selama tujuh tahun terakhir

Sekarang aku bahkan bisa berdiam diri sejenak didalam gulungan selimut dan meregangkan otot walaupun terpampang angka 07:00 am di layar jam diatas nakas.

Tidak ada acara lari pagi dengan high heels, aku berjalan kearah pintu dengan santai setelah memakai pakaian kerja lengkap.

Memilih blouse hitam dan pencil skirt abu-abu ku pagi ini. Dan juga, untuk hari kamis yang longgar ini aku akan mengeluarkan high heels Christian Louboutin ku, dia bisa keluar dan jalan-jalan bersamaku sekarang saat biasanya aku selalu menyimpannya dengan rapi karena aku tidak mau merusak nya dengan tidak sengaja saat berlari ke rumah bos ku.

Christian Louboutin terlalu berharga.

Berjalan keluar, aku mengamati rumah dua lantai ku. Rumahku, hasil kerja keras ku. Aku bisa memandangi nya dengan bangga sekarang karena cicilan bulanan nya sudah lunas!

Bunyi klakson menarik atensi ku untuk berbalik ke jalan raya, aku tidak bisa tidak melebarkan mataku sekarang. Sedikit banyak merasa terkejut. Itu mobil Mr. Wu, dan mobil itu berhenti di depan rumahku.

Aku harus berjalan dengan cepat kesana atau Mr. Wu akan dengan senang hati mengkritik ku.

"Sir, Anda membutuhkan sesuatu?" Dia duduk di balik kemudi mobilnya, tidak berniat menatapku dan juga tidak berniat turun sama sekali.

Ini tidak biasa, dia tidak pernah rapi sepagi ini -walaupun tanpa dasi. Biasanya aku harus menyiapkan keperluannya setiap hari sementara dia akan berdiri di depan cermin untuk mengagumi dirinya sendiri selama aku bekerja. Setidaknya itu dua hari yang lalu.

"Tidak, cepat masuk."

Dia menoleh ke arahku dengan dengan kedua alisnya yang menyatu saat aku tetap diam, dia benci orang yang tidak tanggap. Uh oh!

Aku tidak mempunyai gambaran kenapa tiba-tiba Mr. Wu ada disini saat biasanya jika dia membutuhkan sesuatu dia akan memanggil ku, memberi ku perintah untuk datang ke depannya secepat mungkin. Dan aku akan berlari dari manapun tempatku berada untuk sampai di depan hidungnya.

Dia tetap diam selama berkendara, jadi aku juga harus tetap diam. Itulah aturan dasarnya.

Ketukan sepatu ku terdengar cepat di belakang langkah lebarnya saat memasuki lobi hotel tempat dimana aku menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu ku selama tujuh tahun ini. Hal itu membuatku merasa seperti warga London sejati saat menerapkan cara 'berjalan cepat' ini.

Senyuman selalu ku berikan kepada beberapa staff yang memberi hormat pada orang di depanku. Aku tidak akan menerapkan gaya wajah motionless khas London untuk ini.

Ku rasa itulah yang menjadi kendala kenapa perhotelan di London terlihat buruk. Pelayanan tidak ramah. Tamu dari berbagai belahan dunia yang berlibur ke Ibu Kota Inggris ini tentu tidak semua bisa memberi toleransi pada wajah profesional yang kaku.

"Jadwal hari ini, Sekretaris Huang."

Mr. Wu mengangguk dan membiarkan ku menuju ruanganku sendiri setelah aku membacakan jadwalnya.

"Tunggu,"

Tapi tepat sebelum aku meraih handle pintu suara bass nya menahan ku, aku harus berbalik untuknya.

"Ya, Sir?"

Ada apa dengan wajah angkuh nya hari ini?

Lahir dari pasangan China dan Inggris membuatnya mendapatkan perpaduan fisik yang bagus. Dan itu di dukung dengan kemampuan intelektual yang sempurna. Aku tidak akan meragukan para Wu.

Kebanyakan dari mereka membuat sesuatu yang besar di dunia bisnis China.

Tapi Andrew Wu sepertinya ingin memenangkan sesuatu yang lain, mencoba peruntungan di kota dengan predikat terbaik di dunia ini.

Mengetahui perhotelan di London tidak terlalu bagus. Dia sangat pintar dengan memanfaatkannya dan membuat awal perubahan yang nyata.

Yang kemudian di sempurnakan oleh anak tunggalnya, Kris Wu. Wu muda yang berhasil membawa hotel milik keluarganya menjadi yang nomor satu disini.

"Kau terlihat cerah hari ini,"

Senyuman di bibir ku menjadi kaku mendengar kalimat yang baru saja di lontarkan tuan muda itu.

"Thank you, Sir. Anda juga terlihat bersemangat." Setelah berhasil menguasai diri, aku bisa membalasnya. Dengan tegas mengatakan untuk diriku sendiri bahwa aku tidak akan terjatuh pada kalimat seorang casanova sejati.

Aku mengetahui dengan baik jika dia merupakan seseorang yang berganti pasangan setiap waktu, menaburkan cinta dimanapun. Dia adalah pria teratas yang tidak akan pernah membuatku merona mendengar kata-katanya.

"Hari ini setelah jam makan siang kita akan melakukan wawancara lagi untuk calon sekretaris baru Anda, Sir."

Wajahnya berubah masam. Nah kan, tidak mungkin dia tiba-tiba tertarik untuk basa basi dengan ku setelah tujuh tahun tidak segan memerintahkan ini dan itu.

Dia mencoba menahan ku dengan pujiannya yang langka? Ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

\--

"Baebee sweety, aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyimpang hm?"

Ku lihat Richard yang masih berada di ambang pintu dengan ponsel di telinga nya.

"My moonlight, pekerjaanku sangat padat dan aku harus berangkat besok lusa, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menunda, jadwal mu juga tidak bisa di negosiasi. Apa boleh buat?"

Dia tidak seharusnya berbicara seperti itu di tempat ini. Setidaknya tidak di depanku. Aku bisa menebak dengan jelas dia sedang berbicara pada siapa.

"Good morning, Sekretaris Huang." Setelah menyimpan ponselnya, dia dengan tidak biasa menghampiri meja ku.

"Good morning," menghentikan jari ku, aku menatapnya untuk sekedar membalas senyuman nya.

"Pacarku, dia pencemburu yang manis." Aku harus tetap menyunggingkan senyum untuknya saat dia menceritakan pacarnya tanpa ku minta.

"Aku harus berangkat ke Korea besok lusa untuk meninjau langsung keadaan disana, sayang sekali jadwal pemotretan nya penuh." Aku bisa mengira-ngira apa pekerjaan pacar nya sekarang.

"Sekretaris Huang, jika kau sedang marah, bunga apa yang setidaknya akan membuat mu lebih baik?"

Jadi ini alasannya dia menceritakan padaku tentang masalahnya?

"Aku tidak akan merasa lebih baik dengan bunga apapun." Dia terlihat linglung untuk sesaat, wanita memang selalu menyukai hal manis seperti bunga. Tapi aku dengan jelas menolak untuk masuk ke dalam daftar itu.

"Bunga adalah sesuatu yang akan membuatku bersin sepanjang waktu," Richard membulatkan bibirnya dan suara 'ow' halus keluar darinya saat aku menjelaskan.

Setelah mengatakan beberapa hal, manajer itu hilang di balik pintu Mr. Wu. Seperti tujuan sebenarnya kenapa dia kemari.

Jam istirahat untuk makan siang baru saja berlalu. Berbicara tentang wawancara kemarin, semua berakhir kacau saat wajah wanita itu menjadi seputih kertas dan tidak bisa menjawab satupun pertanyaan ku.

Tapi jika ku perhatikan, wanita kali ini terlihat lebih tangguh. Ku harap.

Aku tau apa masalah wanita kemarin dengan jelas. Dan ku lihat Mr. Wu juga sedang melakukan nya kali ini. Berusaha membuat wanita ini dalam masalah yang sama. Memberi intimidasi penuh padanya.

Pertanyaan yang sama seperti kemarin ku berikan pada wanita kali ini, senyuman masih bisa terbit di bibirnya walaupun itu kaku karena berada di bawah tekanan Mr. Wu.

"Aku tidak mau, senyuman nya tidak profesional, itu akan membuat para tamu kencing di celana mereka."

Wanita itu hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaanku saat tiba-tiba kalimat itu membungkam nya.

"Excuse me, Sir?" Mr. Wu terlihat tidak ingin menatapku sama sekali saat aku bersuara. Aku menjerit untuk nya di dalam otak ku, itu sangat kasar di ucapkan pada seorang wanita!

"Ku bilang aku tidak mau dia." Dia menekan tonasi nya saat tau aku akan membantah.

Dan akhirnya wanita tadi berlari keluar dengan air mata dan air hidung menghiasi wajah nya. Dia tidak bisa menahannya.

Ku alihkan tatapan nanarku dari pintu ke arah Mr. Wu. Disaat itu dia menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari nya, terlihat tidak menghiraukan 'wajah protes' ku.

Tapi setelah beberapa detik sudut matanya menangkap ku. Kemudian, dengan sangat jelas sengaja memberi seringai mengejek yang bangsat nya sangat bagus di wajahnya.

Dia merasa sudah menang?

Dia salah besar!

"Anda tenang saja, Sir. Masih banyak kandidat sekretaris untuk siang ini, saya sengaja memanggil beberapa." Senyumanku kembali saat ku lihat lubang hidung nya melebar, mendengus dengan bibir yang terkatup.

Aku tau kenapa dia begitu gigih menghalangi jalan ku untuk resign. Dia hanya tidak menginginkan kehilangan kemampuan ku dalam menganalisa wanita untuk nya. Tapi sekarang sudah cukup. Dia tidak akan berhasil!

Tunggu-

Sepertinya dia berhasil.

Kepala ku berdenyut menghadapi alasan yang terus dia lontarkan.

"Aku tidak mau dia."

"Sir, what's wrong?"

"Karena dia memakai lipstik terlalu terang, mataku sakit."

"Aku tidak suka suara cempreng nya."

"Karena saat dia tersenyum giginya terus mengintip. Menurutmu aku akan tahan dengan itu?"

"Rambutnya kering, aku tidak mau."

"Dia punya tahi lalat di atas bibirnya, dia pasti banyak bicara."

Alasan macam apa itu ?!

**Tbc bosQue**


End file.
